


Just a Reminder

by Fanart Pandemic (FanartPandemic)



Series: Behind These Locked Doors [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanartPandemic/pseuds/Fanart%20Pandemic
Summary: Yuuri wakes up in the middle of the night and panics at the gross feeling haunting him.(Set in the same universe as Behind These Locked Doors by Axlaide)





	Just a Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axlaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axlaida/gifts).



 It’s late.

 The ghost sensation of feeling grimey iches underneath his skin. His hair is too long and bothers his nape. He tugs it gently.

 Slipping out of bed, he's not feeling too guilty about leaving Viktor behind, because he'll be right back-or at least, that's what he's telling himself. Yuuri jerks a bit, pausing as he shudders and gets a strong urge to scratch at his skin. His hand is shaking more and more.

 Sucking in a deep breath, he slips out through the cracked door and goes to the bathroom. He leaves the door wide open.

 Growing erratically frustrated with his shaking hand-that just won't _stop_ -he grips the cold counter. Yuuri doesn't realize he's gasping for breath as he stares at the sink. He blinks away tears because the sensation of being dirty is too much. That feeling of cold water running down his back and the disgust with himself because there i _sn't enough soap to use every day for one person-let alone two._

 Realistically, he knows he showered last night.

 Realistically, he knows it was a hot shower with ample amounts of soap and shampoo and conditioner that smells just like the warm embrace of his mother and all good things he had before he was so unf _airly taken away from everything-everyone that he loves!_

 Yuuri is still panting for air, eyes blurry and unseeing from his tears more than a lack of glasses. He scrubs at his eyes.

 It a quick fit of desperation he turns the hot water on all the way and shoves his hand under it. The other hand tugs violently at his longer hair.

 It burns but it's keeping him grounded. He hardly realizes his hand is as red as a lobster until someone turns the water off. The person gently takes his red hand and holds it while they adjust the water temperature to be room temperature. He looks over to see Mari frowning slightly as she works on easing his hand into the stream of water. He stops pulling at his hair.

 “Sorry.”

 “You don't have to apologise.” Mari smiles, a tiny thing that reminds him of when they were younger and he would paint her nails for her-only just a tad sad.

 There's a beat of silence.

 “Did I wake you?”

 “'Nah, I couldn't sleep. I just got done with a cigarette and I saw the light on.” Mari dries his hand off after a minute.

 Yuuri makes a non-committal sound of understanding.

 Another peaceful beat of silence.

 Then-

 “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 Yuuri swallows, taking in a tired, shuddering breath. He wants to say no but he also wants to get better at expressing things to his family. Especially after last week's muffin incident with his mother.

 “Sometimes I just need to remember that our water works or is hot.”

 Mair doesn't respond, but she squints at him. He opens his mouth to quickly elaborate, but Mari cuts him off with a firm nod.

 “You do you baby brother, but don't hurt yourself.”

  **_I often thought about killing you._ **

  _Did it matter then if he got hurt? Clearly not if the man hadn't done anything about the mystery hand injury he had given himself._

He shakes himself out of those poisonous thoughts. “I er-... alright.”

 Mari nods again, but he isn't sure if it's out of relief or approval. Maybe a bit of both.

 She smiles again, happier now. She walks him back to his room, where Makkachin whines softly.

 “Goodnight.”

 “'Night…”

 Yuuri watches Mari walk away before slipping into his dark room. He runs a hand over his face and smiles fondly at the sleeping Russian-who’s still thankfully dozing peacefully.

 It's a rare mercy.

 He slides back into bed and pulls Viktor flush against his chest, arms gently draped over his torso and above Viktor's head so he can run his fingers delicately over the soft silver. He watches Viktor sleep as he drifts off once more. He hardly registers Makkachin jumping on to the foot of the bed and doesn't wake up again until the sun is high in the sky and Viktor is chuckling at his refusal to get out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind, but I wanted a cute sibling moment for the series! Especially after the muffin thing on Tumblr.


End file.
